


Movie Night

by JET_Playin



Series: The Best Way to Start the Day [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established thing, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Roommates, but - Freeform, not relationship, you know...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JET_Playin/pseuds/JET_Playin
Summary: Draco, Harry, and Teddy are having a movie night...





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Here you are! This is a scene that didn't make the final cut of The Best Way to Start the Day, but I love it too much not to keep it in the same story. Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you so much, Parkkate, for the short notice beta! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

“You haven't seen this yet, right Ted?” Harry asked, popping the slim disk into their DVD reader. 

“Nope!” 

Taking his seat with a large bowl of popcorn, Draco watched Teddy’s face for tell-tale signs of deception. Ah, there it was; for a split second, his nose wavered. After watching Pinocchio, as a small child, the boy couldn't lie without his nose twitching. It used to grow twice it's length, but he seemed to have better control, these days. 

“That's all right,” he said, ruffling the wavy, teal hair. “Just don't go giving away the ending, kid.” 

Teddy smiled sheepishly and Harry shot a grin over his shoulder. “Okay, Draco. I won't.”

“Good boy.”

“His nose give him up?” Harry asked, flopping onto the sofa beside Teddy. 

“Every time,” Draco winked. “He's going to need to get a handle on that if he wants to be a halfway decent Slytherin.”

“Pft,” Harry scoffed. “He's not going to be a Slytherin.”

“Why not?” Teddy asked, shifting his gaze between them.

“Yes, Potter, why not?” Draco asked, crossing his arms. 

“There's nothing wrong with being a Slytherin,” Harry began, wiping his hands on his denims. “It's just that-” 

Teddy frowned. “Draco was a Slytherin, and so was Grandma.”

“So was Merlin,” Draco added, arching a brow. 

“He was?” Teddy cried, whipping his head around to face Draco. 

“Absolutely,” he assured, eyes still on Harry. “I'd wager Iron Man would have been, too, if he were a wizard.”

“Okay, okay, fine!” Harry conceded, throwing his hands up in surrender. “I just meant, his mother was a Hufflepuff and his father was a Gryffindor, but sure, he could be a Slytherin. Why not?”

“You wouldn't mind, Uncle Harry?” Teddy asked. He was facing Harry, but Draco could see the roots of his hair darken to black and knew he was likely biting his lip, anxious to hear Harry's answer. 

“Oh, Teddy,” Harry sighed, dropping an arm over his tiny shoulders. “Of course I wouldn't mind. You'll be sorted into whichever house best suits you, and you'll be the best thing to come out of whichever house that is.”

Teddy threw his arms around Harry's waist and Harry met Draco's eyes over his head, now completely black. Draco smiled at them, his heart clenching painfully. Sooner than he'd like, Teddy would be off to Hogwarts and, surely not long after that, he'd decide he was too old for hugs. 

Draco knew their time for this kind of thing was dwindling, so he ruffled the boy's hair, again, and winked at Harry. “What do you say we start the film, kid?” 

“Yeah!” 

“Okay, here we go.” Aiming the contraption that allowed him to play the film from the sofa, Harry hit a series of buttons, then lowered the lights with a flick of the wrist. 

All things considered, Draco thought his knowledge of muggle superheroes was above average, for a pureblood wizard. Teddy was exceedingly interested in the slew of overly muscled men in tights and capes. Of course, Iron Man was an exception, in his enormous metal suit. 

Halfway through, Harry paused the film so Teddy could use the toilet, and Draco took the opportunity to refresh the popcorn and collect a round of drinks, beer for Harry, wine for himself, and a soft drink for Teddy. 

“This is more complex than I expected,” he said, sitting beside Harry and passing him his drink. “I thought he just put on a suit and saved people.”

“Not quite,” Harry laughed, throwing his arm over the back of the sofa, behind Draco. “The suit had to come from somewhere.”

“I suppose. And that secretary of his, Paprika?” 

“Pepper.”

“Same thing,” Draco grinned. “He's going to fuck her, right?” 

“Of course!” Teddy giggled, skipping back into the living room. 

“Teddy!” Harry scolded, frowning. “How do you even know that word?” 

Teddy shrugged. “Uncle Ron said it means getting married,” he said, a sly twinkle in his amber eyes. “‘Sides, that's what happens,” he went on. “They're going to fall in love and Iron Man is going to rescue her.” 

“Ted!” Draco groaned, scowling when Teddy threw himself to the sofa at his side. “You said you wouldn't give away the ending.”

“But you asked if he was going to f-” 

“That doesn't mean you answer him, Teddy,” Harry interrupted, trying in vain to smother a grin behind the neck of his beer bottle. “And watch your language.”

“Okay. Can we get back to it?” he asked, opening the can of sprite with a fizzing crack. 

“Of course.” 

Draco smiled, sipping his wine. His boys were a handful, but he wouldn't have them any other way. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember, kudos are love and comments validate my existence! ❤️


End file.
